The Seed
by Tamzin W
Summary: Set in Xena's past, just before she meets Hercules. Tells of how a young slave girl planted the seed of goodness that sparked the change in her. Also explains the whole baby/gauntlet thing in later chapters :D F/F pairing Xena/OFC
1. Chapter 1

_Xena's Deep Dark Past..._

The young woman gritted her teeth as another lash from Draco's whip burned across the sensitive bare flesh of her back. She would not give in, she wouldn't give the bastard the pleasure of knowing just how much pain she was in. Her eyes stung and swam with tears that she held back, blinding her almost as much as the rage building up inside her. Rage towards this man, men in general and more specifically. Warlords. If he thought that this would change her mind, make her more susceptible to his charms, or rather, lack of, then he really was more stupid and ignorant than she had previously believed.

Suddenly she became aware that the heat and bolts of fire upon her back had ceased and she could hear a woman's voice demanding to know what in Tarterus Draco thought he was doing. She lifted her head and tried to focus on the apparition in front of her. Ice blue met steel gray as she looked into the eyes of the warrior woman in front of her. It struck Xena immediately that the young slave girl hanging by her wrists in Draco's chamber bore somewhat of a resemblance to her. Her knack for reading people told her that this slave had fire, and a will of steel. She wondered briefly how long the girl had been enslaved for as she hadn't yet been completely broken by a life of slavery, with it's constant humiliations and beatings at the hands of men like Draco.

''How many lashes have you given her?'' Xena asked looking at Draco through narrowed eyes that told him the Destroyer of Nations was in no mood to be messed with.

''Nineteen'' he replied levelly. Nodding, Xena turned to survey the girl once more. Nineteen lashes and still conscious. Impressive. Her eyes once again met steel gray, the girl had that cold level stare that promised vengeance and anger. She had spirit, that was clear, Xena wondered if she was an Amazon, she certainly held herself like one. It was also clear to her what Draco's interest in her was - he wanted to break her, to conquer her. He was also going about it completely the wrong way. As Caesar had taught her, divide a woman's emotions from her sensibilities and then you have conquered her. In short, make her fall in love with you, not break her physically and then as she suspected Draco was planning to do after the beating, force yourself upon her. Draco was so stupid! Xena's eye's traveled over the young slave's body, taking in the girl's small frame and toned muscles, at a guess she was about 17 and given her small stature it was even more impressive that she was withstanding Draco's beating. Xena turned back to the scum she was in partnership with. ''So what exactly did she do Draco? You know how I feel about whipping the slaves, it's not good for morale'' she growled menacingly at him.

''The SLAVE girl had the audacity to refuse me'' Draco menaced back with a leer ''There's only one woman who can get away with THAT'' he drawled as he put his hands lecherously on Xena's hips. Xena's lip curled, she could see Draco's interest in the girl and if she were honest she wanted her for herself. The girl intrigued her, aroused her, Xena wanted to be the one to conquer this young ice maiden, truly conquer not break her. She wanted to break through the steel gray walls and discover what lay in the depths of her soul and to make the girl hers and hers alone. Her recent lovers had been so..boring and this girl promised a constant challenge, she wouldn't be some sap who'd fall in an instant and pine over her, oh no this girl would be interesting. Punching Draco in the face she grabbed his collar and pulled his now bleeding face to hers and growled, ''The girl is coming with me'' it was a command not a request and Draco knew better than to push Xena when she was like this, better to retreat and save his ego a battering. Shrugging and wiping the blood off his face with the back of his hand he spat out ''The bitch isn't worth it anyways'' as he stormed out of the room.

Xena moved in front of the young woman, ice blue met steel gray once more as Xena untied the slaves wrists. She held the young woman upright and said ''Soo..d'ya have a name? I can't very well keep calling you slave can I?'' The young woman held the warriors gaze, not wanting to submit despite knowing that this woman must be a formidable warlord to scare Draco.

Anger still blazing inside her she replied coolly ''Kateria''

''A Roman...'' Xena observed as she made to help her down from the platform on which she was standing. The small slave's knees buckled as she attempted to move, betraying the pain she was in and as Xena caught her with a gentleness she would never have expected from The Conqueror.

Kateria burned with the shame of having shown weakness in front of the woman warrior. She tried to push Xena away in her struggle to regain herself but Xena easily held her and leaned into the smaller woman, surprised at how much the girl caused her loins to burn as their bodies made contact. Not that she would let on just yet that she desired Kateria, in order to conquer this woman she had to first allow the girl to come to her, she had to break down her considerable defenses, or else find the secret entrance, to get into her soul. By the Gods she was going to enjoy this. Xena smirked, enjoying the feeling of power as she whispered in the girls ear ''you have a fighting spirit Kateria..I like that.. come with me'' fixing the girl with an ice blue stare.

A bolt of electricity coursed through Kateria's body as fear mixed with arousal caused her to take a shuddering breath. By the Gods was Xena coming on to her? She's a warlord who scares Draco, the man who was about to rape her, was she going to take her regardless of her own wants? So the woman made her feel something but she's a viscous killer and Kateria she was unlikely to see her as anything other than a conquest. Anger boiled up suddenly. How dare this woman! She was no better than Draco! Worse maybe, acting all concerned, touching her like that, so confidently, so sure of herself! Kateria's breath quickened. Well I'll show her! Kateria grunted as she stood fully upright, she returned Xena's icy gaze with an equally icy one of her own and said ''Just so long as there's a bath and some clean clothes'' her breath stopped and she flushed again, she could feel her chest and cheeks burning. She knew she'd been cheeky but part of her wanted to push Xena into dropping the act of kindness and just get the humiliations over with, she knew what would be coming but somehow she'd been unable to stop herself, the woman in front of her was confusing her and making her feel reckless.

Xena's eyes narrowed, this one had fire, even after the beating she'd just had, she was still being cheeky, she'd definitely be a challenge, and Xena would relish conquering this girl but as she had sensed earlier, she would have to play it gentle with her... for now. Smirking slightly as the petite brunette tensed for the slap that she's grown to expect from her years as a slave, Xena replied ''I'll see what I can do. Follow.''

Kateria stood frozen, her head reeling. What was going on? She frowned slightly, the blow she'd expected hadn't come, she was even more confused. Was the warlord being kind? She doubted that, she'd heard of Xena and knew she had a reputation as a ruthless disciplinarian, added to that the exchange she'd just witnessed with Draco - a warlord who no one crossed - Kateria was left with an uneasy sick feeling in her stomach. not that she wanted to be struck, but she knew where she stood with physical discipline. The blow comes then it's over. Xena made her feel nervous and apprehensive, where was the catch? She may be a woman but she was still a warlord and warlords weren't supposed to be kind.

''You coming?'' Xena's voice snapped her out of her line of thought.

''Umm.. err.. yes!'' replied Kateria, immediately chiding herself for snapping to attention so promptly. Xena turned and marched off Kateria hurrying along behind her cringing visibly.

As Xena strode ahead of her new plaything she smiled, the girl was already nervous, it thrilled Xena to know that she confused the young slave, that she already had her jumping at her command almost against her will, and that soon she would fullful wishes that the girl didn't even know she had.


	2. Chapter 2

The two women entered a large chamber containing a massive bed strewn with cushions made of silk and other fine fabrics and a bath so large it looked more like a small pool. Xena indicated to the bath as she took in the girls ragged and torn slaves clothes ''Get in and have a soak while I find you something more appropriate to wear, I can't have my personal guests in rags'' she said with a warm smile.

Kateria didn't need to be told twice, slaves rarely got the opportunity to have baths. She dropped her clothes to the floor and descended the stone steps into the luxuriously warm water, wincing slightly as it lapped around the red raw lines across her back. It was only when Kateria turned around that she realized how intently Xena had been watching her. She blushed under the scrutiny of the impressive woman half wishing she'd waited till Xena was out of the room before putting herself in such a vulnerable position, which seemed to snap Xena out of whatever she was thinking. ''I'll get some ointment for those wounds too'' she said matter of factly as she exited the room.

Xena returned after half a candlemark with some clothes and ointment to discover Kateria asleep in the bath. She gently roused the girl and helped her get a little life into her stiff aching muscles so that she could get out of the bath. Handing her a piece of fine cloth to dry herself she said ''When your dry I'll put this ointment on your back. It won't help with the older wounds but it should help stop the new ones scarring''

Kateria shot furtive glances in the direction of the intimidating Warrior Princess. She couldn't understand why Xena was she being so nice. There had to be some kind of ulterior motive, and a large part of her thought she knew what that motive was. As she made to dry her back a bolt of burning hot electricity shot through her causing her to gasp in pain as her eyes swam and her knees once more began to buckle. Before she realized Xena had even moved, the warlord was behind her, she took the cloth out of Kateria's hands and began to gently dry her back. Once she had done this she picked up the mortar of ointment and began to methodically apply it to the angry red welts streaking across the girls back. Both women were lost in their own thoughts. Kateria in her musings on the Warrior Princess' motives, and Xena in her concerns for the young girl. It did occur to Xena that perhaps her concerns for Kateria's health and well being weren't just a matter of strategy, she shrugged these thoughts off however, and managed to almost convince herself that she wanted to 'show off' her newest toy and Kateria had to be in top shape to do The Destroyer of Nations justice. Both women were so lost in thought that when Draco entered Xena's chamber Kateria jumped like the God of War himself had just entered and Xena with lightning fast reactions covered the girls dignity and stormed angrily over to the warlord. ''Haven't you heard of knocking?'' she spat out as she advanced on Draco sword in hand.

''Oh I'm sorry your lordship. I didn't realize I was _interrupting_ anything'' he replied leering at a half naked Kateria who was now rapidly retreating to the other side of the chamber, eyes wide with fear that she'd failed to disguise due to the unexpected nature of Draco's arrival.

''Any callers at my chamber door are unwelcome interruptions Draco. You know that'' Xena growled as she pushed him out the door ''YOU!'' she barked at a soldier who was patrolling past her door.''Guard my door. No one. Especially HIM is allowed past without my expressed permission. And if Anyone or anything. Even a teeny tiny mouse gets past, you'd better pray to Ares that they kill you because I will personally make sure you suffer. You got that?'' She yelled into the stunned face of the guard and before he managed to stammer out an answer she'd turned and slammed the door in both his and Draco's her head against the door momentarily to calm down Xena silently cursed Draco, she was just getting the girl to trust her and feel safe now she'd have to start all over again placing her sword on the table next to the door she turned to see Kateria still pinned against the wall ''He wont do that again'' she said, it was then that she noticed the tears streaming silently down the girls face and how much she was shaking, grabbing her cloak from the bed as she crossed the room, Xena put it around the girls shoulders and pulled her into a tight embrace ''Gods I really am sorry I didn't think he'd be stupid enough to come in here'' she said to the top of Kateria's head. The girl breathed in a shuddering sigh and then started to sob, big painful waves of tears shuddered through her body as Xena held her tight and soothed her stroking her hair. After a while the tears calmed and Kateria spoke in a small voice

''I..I thought he'd come to kill me.. or worse'' she said looking at her feet ''sorry'' Kateria felt ashamed by her breakdown in defenses in front of the warrior woman the unexpected arrival of the man who only a few candlemarks ago was beating her, just as she was beginning to feel a little safe had knocked her completely.

''What are you sorry for?'' Xena asked gently ''It's understandable, the man was beating you not so long ago, and he doesn't give in too easily either, I think I'd have thrown up if I were you'' Xena smiled gently at the girl lifting her chin so that eye contact was restored, putting her arm around her shoulder Xena guided her to sit on the bed.

''He wont try anything I promise, your safe under my care'' Kateria frowned again why on earth was this woman being so kind she felt tired and sick and her head was spinning she wasn't used to anyone being so nice.

''Why are you being so kind?'' she said looking up into Xena's eyes searching for the ulterior motive

''Well anyone who knows of me knows I don't like slavery or any kind of cruelty to women and children'' Xena said evenly, both women were aware of the silent addition that this rule only applied to those women who didn't cross her.

''Yes.. But you don't generally take slave girls to your chamber they're normally sent to the kitchens or back home after being provided for'' argued Kateria.

''Ahhh, you have me there'' said Xena wagging her finger and smiling at Kateria as she sat next to her on the bed ''I'll be honest there's something about you that intrigues me, I wanted to get to know you'' she stated simply ''if you'd rather go home i can arrange it, once your healed of course.. '' she smiled at Kateria, here was the test to see if her plan was working, she needed the girl to stay willingly if she were to conquer her.

''I..don't know where home is'' Kateria shrugged miserably ''I was very young when I was taken into slavery, I don't even know if I have a home, some of the older girls told me my parents died fighting the slavers'' she examined her hands not wanting to say that she'd actually like to stay, that she too wanted to get to know the warrior princess, the woman's unexpected kindness made her curious but she knew Xena expected her to want to leave, after all she was a warlord slaves didn't usually want to stick around her. Kateria sighed not knowing what to say.

''Well you don't have to make up your mind right now, how about we get you dressed fed and rested first, you've had a hard day'' Xena smiled at her as she crossed the room and picked up a blue peasant skirt and red long sleeved top that was on the table along with a pair of brown boots ''All I could find at short notice I'm afraid'' she apologized feeling that the girl deserved something finer.

Kateria took them ''They're wonderful'' she smiled for the first time since Xena had met her and the warrior woman was struck by how beautiful the girl was ''I've never worn anything so bright or soft'' she breathed looking at the clothes as if they were made from finest silk and lace. Xena felt a pang of sympathy for the girl and immediately shook it off, feelings get in the way. Mililah and Lao Ma's face flickered briefly across her vision.

''Well why don't you get dressed while I fetch some food from the kitchens'' suggested Xena, but she hesitated seeing the half concealed look of horror at the prospect of being left alone after Draco's unexpected arrival previously. Crossing the room she knelt down and looked Kateria directly in the eyes ''I wont be long I promise and there is a guard on the door, nothing will happen ok'' she reassured the girl, giving her shoulder a quick squeeze she walked across the room to the door, Kateria gave her a brave smile which was returned with a reassuring one and then Xena was gone.

Kateria dressed quickly, just in case, but no one entered so she decided to look around the room, spotting a window she wandered over to it and found that it was in the outer walls of the castle, she could see men on crucifixes lining the road to the castle's entrance and remembered who she was in the company of. The Destroyer of Nations, Xena the Conqueror, The Warrior Princess, she had many names but none hinted at the kindness that was hidden, a kindness she suspected few would ever see. And a kindness that although Kateria was aware was being used strategically, was nevertheless genuine. Kateria's years as a slave had given her a knack for reading people's intentions and while she was well aware that Xena had some ulterior motives towards her and that if she crossed or betrayed Xena she would surely die. She knew that the warlord's compassion was real. Xena was evil in a lot of ways, especially towards men but her light equaled her dark and Kateria knew that this woman was capable of great kindness, she either wasn't aware it was inside her or else ignored it because she felt it would somehow weaken her. Sighing she moved away from the window to the other side of the room where through a fine curtain lay a balcony which overlooked the courtyard, as she walked onto the balcony she saw Xena striding across the courtyard making a beeline for Draco, she ducked out of the way so she wouldn't be seen and watched. The conversation was not loud enough for her to hear at her vantage point but she could guess what it was about as Xena's arm kept pointing in her direction, all of a sudden the Warrior Princess started beating the tar out of her partner in crime, whatever he had said had clearly touched a nerve. forgetting herself Kateria moved closer to the sill curious as to why Xena had suddenly slashed Draco's face ''Oh what a shame... Looks like your spoiled goods now Draco'' Xena mocked loudly to the laughter of the soldiers around. Kateria watched as she shoved her way through the mocking men towards the kitchen, she continued to watch as Draco shoved off two soldiers trying to aid him and stalked off in the opposite direction, no doubt to go and find a healer.


	3. Chapter 3

Xena found Kateria sat on the bed reading a scroll when she reentered the room with some food, looking the girl up and down she decided she'd chosen the clothes well, although simple they made her look particularly beautiful. ''You can read?'' Xena asked, it was unusual to find a slave that can read.

''Yes, I can write too, a maid who cooked for Cortese, the Warlord who captured me, taught me, she kinda brought me up...'' replied Kateria with a slight shrug.

Cortese.. Xena's insides flared at hearing the name of the man who sacked her village and killed her little brother but she hid the anger, _'the girl is jumpy enough without being scared by my anger'_ Xena thought to herself. ''what is it?'' Xena asked instead, moving towards the bed with the tray of food, she noticed Kateria blush.

''It's just a poem I've been working on...'' she replied as she tried to roll the parchment up. Sensing it was a sensitive issue the warrior princess decided to leave it for now making a mental note to take a peek later.

''Well I've got some food if you're hungry, and a little wine... I don't know if you've ever had any so not too much'' she smiled in a friendly way and Kateria got the hint that Xena was trying to tell her she wasn't intending on getting her drunk.. yet.

''looks good'' she replied ignoring the wine comment. Surveying the tray she saw all manner of foods that she'd served to her owners over the years but hardly any which she had tasted, meats, corn and nut breads, grapes, cheeses, sweet dumplings and honey cakes. Kateria felt her mouth water, it really did look good, she reached out and took a small piece of meat, nibbling on it shyly she asked ''what's that?'' pointing to a honey cake.

''ahh honey cake'' said Xena breaking of a piece ''I'm guessing you haven't had any of this stuff, its usually reserved for the.. um higher up in command'' placing the sweet cake to Kateria's lips she watched with enjoyment as the young girl sampled it, smiling at the look of rapture that crossed her face lifting the premature lines that were starting to scar her young face. ''good?'' she inquired.

''mmmm wow I never knew food could taste this good!'' Kateria exclaimed causing Xena to laugh.

''Wait till you try the dumplings'' she said as she fed Kateria a piece of the sweet doughy delicacy. Half a candlemark passed like this, Xena offering Kateria new experiences with food and Kateria letting go and enjoying herself, the two women laughed and chatted easily as if they'd known each other years, Xena carefully avoiding the subject of Kateria's enslavement to late and Kateria avoiding Xena's career as a warlord.

''I saw what happened with Draco in the courtyard'' Kateria said suddenly, she'd been itching to say it since Xena had returned but hadn't found an opening in the conversation untill it had just blurted out, _'Oh Tarterus'_ she thought remembering who she was with and the crucifix's outside.

''I know I saw you, we gotta teach you to conceal yourself better'' smiled Xena

''Y..you..saw me?'' squeaked Kateria panicked that the warrior woman would be angry that she'd been spying.

''Yes'' Xena laughed ''Draco didn't. Well I thought I'd warn him off just in case and well.. he said something I disagreed with. You saw what happened'' Xena shrugged not giving away the fury that was blazing inside her at what he'd said. He'd called Kateria dirty, spoiled, as if she'd welcomed being.. mauled by the likes of him and Cortese, he said that she'd betray Xena because she was just a worthless slave and not to waste her time on one so cheap. So she'd taught him a lesson in manners.

''You cut his face pretty bad'' Kateria observed.

''He'll live.. that's the point really'' Xena laughed ''He deserved it, he's disrespectful'' she took a mouthful of meat and swilled it down with a little wine ''He needed teaching some manners'' she smirked mischievously at Kateria ''ya think it worked?''

Giggling Kateria shrugged, then becoming serious once more she looked directly into Xena's eye's catching the warrior off guard ''Thank you Xena''

''What for?'' Xena inquired, although she knew what for, kindness shown towards someone like Kateria went miles towards conquering. She ignored the fact that she was actually enjoying the girl's company and that when she'd found out that the man who had turned her into a monster was the same man who'd raped Kateria over and over before Draco had bought her off him it had actually caused her heart to ache for the girl and her hatred toward him heighten.

''You know, the clothes, the food, just being kind really'' Kateria smiled lopsidedly at Xena causing the Warrior Princess to beam.

''Hey it's not like I haven't freed slaves before'' Xena shrugged bashfully cursing the girl for momentarily making her feel like she were 17 again.

''I know... But well, it still needs saying..'' Kateria looked at Xena, there it was again, that goodness underneath all the anger and evil and plotting, just a glimpse but it was there.

''So have you decided what your gonna do with your freedom?'' Xena asked skillfully concealing her hopes that her plan was going her way.

Kateria searched Xena's face she wondered how she'd react to the question that was coming and watched as Xena became transformed into a shy giggling girl in front of her eyes as she searched for Kateria's answer

'' Well 'cause.. You could..only if you want..'' Xena giggled and blushed, the destroyer of nations actually blushed! Xena bit her bottom lip shyly ''I mean I can find you anywhere to live.. But you'd be welcome to..''

''Stay here with you?'' Kateria asked with a lopsided smile returning Xena's blush. _'Got her!'_ Xena thought triumphantly to herself. ''Could I?'' Kateria asked hopefully, it wasn't as if she had anywhere to go and she figured that even though Xena was a ruthless killer so long as she kept on her good side it was actually a sensible idea to stay within her protection.

Becoming serious once more Xena said ''I was kind of hoping you'd ask, if i'm honest I'd like to get to know you properly before we decide to part ways'' she smiled slightly ''If we decide to part ways''

''Is that a yes?'' the young girl asked.

Xena laughed ''Yes that's a yes'' she said and was knocked back onto the bed by Kateria throwing herself across it and hugging Xena ''Hey! Steady on I have a reputation to maintain you know'' Xena joked

''Sorry it's just well thank you!'' Kateria beamed at her and Xena felt a pang of guilt at what she was planning and then shrugged it off, she was the conqueror she didn't have feelings this was all an act to get what she wanted she smiled at Kateria in a it's ok way and yawned exaggeratedly.

''Ok we best find you somewhere to sleep'' she said testing the girl once more. Kateria's face fell, she didn't want to tell Xena that she was scared, slaves never slept alone and she wasn't sure that Draco was finished with her, especially after taking a knife to the face because of her.

''You ok Kateria?'' Xena asked knowing full well what the problem was but the game dictated that Kateria be the one to ask. Kateria examined the bedspread intently.

''Yeah...it's just.. well... slaves...don't sleep.. alone'' she said in a small voice.

''You're not a slave anymore Kateria'' Xena said trying to get the girl to make eye contact.

''I know..I.. er.. I've never slept on my own before'' she mumbled at the mattress.

Xena lifted the girls chin and looked into her eyes ''Would you like to stay here until you're feeling safer?'' she said patiently ''I promise I will be a good little warlord'' she joked raising her hands and giving a half smile that was returned with a shy smile from the young woman.

''Thank you..'' she whispered tears swimming in her eyes.

''Not a problem'' Xena smiled ''Now.. Lets get you a night shift'' she hesitated ''Unless you'd be more comfortable in your clothes?''

''No.. A night shift would be nice'' smiled the girl still shamed at admitting she didn't want to be alone. Xena exited the room to enter a few minutes later with two sleeping shifts handing one to Kateria she began to undress catching the girl off guard. The sight of Xena's naked body caused Kateria to blush and she hurriedly turned and began to change, folding her new clothes neatly and placing them at the end of the bed with the boots so's not to have to look at the Warrior Princess until her heart and breathing returned to normal. Xena got into bed and waited for the young girl to crawl in beside her before snuffing the candle and settling herself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Xena awoke with a start, a few candle marks later to Kateria's screams. Sitting up quickly thinking the girl was being attacked, she soon realized that Kateria was having a nightmare. As Xena began to relax again, suddenly Kateria sat bolt upright eyes wide open a silent scream stuck in her throat. Grabbing Kateria and pulling her into a tight embrace Xena slapped her back causing the girl to take a deep breath and release long held back tears. Xena held her soothing each nightmare and offering comforting words, fighting her invisible foes until the girl calmed before the next one hit, this continued until dawn when they subsided and the girl slept peacefully in Xena's protective embrace. Xena laid staring at the ceiling, it wasn't to late to abandon her plans, the girls nightmares had made her feel uneasy. She wasn't sure why. Was it guilt? She herself was a warlord and surely those she had not killed she had had this kind of effect on. Xena silently chided herself, it wasn't good for a woman in her position to start thinking like this and feeling guilty. Was this damn girl conquering her? Making her weak? impossible! Xena smiled at her thoughts, she had put up far to many defenses to ever fall in love and no slave girl could change that, even Borias, the father of her only child couldn't get into her heart. She was the Destroyer of Nations, not some sappy 17 year old girl. Deciding that she probably needed something to eat she gently moved the girl into a comfortable position that wasn't trapping her, and Xena wandered off in search of breakfast. It was while she was rummaging in the kitchens that Xena hit on an idea. The girl was never going to initiate anything, Xena knew this because despite that fire and rage she sensed inside the girl she was still too used to being a slave. Too used to keeping her anger in check in order to survive. What Xena needed to do was apprentice the girl. To tap into the fire, and give her confidence. That was her next step, she would make Kateria think she held the power... Smirking to herself, Xena grabbed the tray of pork and bread along with some mead and headed back to her chambers.

When she entered the room, Xena was surprised to see that Kateria wasn't in the bed where she'd left her. In fact she wasn't in the room. Placing the food on the table she looked around with narrowed eyes, searching for any signs of a struggle that would mean Draco or his men had taken her girl. On second thought Kateria _was_ in the room. Xena's heightened senses tingled, she could feel the girls presence. She could even feel Kateria's eyes on her, but where was she, there wasn't anything to hide behind. Apart from the curtains to the balcony. Quietly she stalked across the room, whipping the curtains aside her face fell as she confronted an empty balcony. Slight confusion crossed her face momentarily, sighing she turned around with a shrug and almost walked into the girl. ''By the god's what in Tarterus are you playing at Kateria!'' Xena shouted angrily to conceal her surprise.

Kateria's triumphant face fell ''I..I.. Y.. You said I needed to get better at concealing myself..'' she stuttered out backing away from a clearly very angry Warrior Princess her heart pounding. Kateria had thought Xena would be pleased, she'd listened to her and done as was asked. But now she wasn't so sure, maybe she shouldn't have tried to impress the warrior woman.

Xena stopped and looked at the slave girl.. _'surprising'_ she thought to herself... this was going to be easier than she'd thought.. Wagging her finger at Kateria in a thoughtful way she said slowly ''I did say that..'' she narrowed her eyes and examined the girl ''You learn fast Kateria'' _'Maybe too fast'_ her subconscious added, ''where were you?''

Afraid she may rouse Xena's anger once more Kateria said quietly ''I..I was behind the door... and.. and then, when you were distracted by the curtain, I moved around the walls and.. I just kinda stood.. behind you..'' her voice trembled as she feared what Xena was going to do. Would she tell her to leave, or worse, become like she had towards Draco yesterday, or even add her to the rows of crucified bodies.

''Hmmm.. There's something very interesting about you Kateria.. You learn fast and you have skills inside you that would take most warlords years to develop..'' Xena appeared to be thinking as she walked across the room towards the food she had procured from the kitchens, pouring two mugs of mead she divided the food onto two plates and indicated for Kateria to join her. Slowly, as if afraid the warrior was going to have her for breakfast, the girl sat down opposite the impressive woman warlord, for what felt like the millionth time in two days her head was spinning. ''How would you like to train with me Kateria, I think you could possibly be a very skilled warrior'' Kateria looked up at the Warrior Princess, to make sure she'd heard right, startled by Xena's suggestion she stammered out ''B..But I've never killed anyone..I..I.. Don't think I could''

Xena smiled at the girl reassuringly ''You wont have to.. I'll teach you how to defend yourself.. If you want to learn offensive techniques after that I'll teach you but if not we'll just leave it at you being able to whip anyone's butt who tries it on with you. How's that sound?'' Xena looked at her levelly, ''Truth is, I'd like it if you were able to come on campaigns with me, but either way you need to be able to protect yourself if I am not able to. Teaching you to look after yourself would ease my mind a little'' she watched the girl's facial expressions intently as she said this, knowing that after the way she'd been treated Kateria would most likely jump at the chance to make sure it wouldn't happen again, but she also knew that the girl would be looking for the catch.

''You'd do that? for me?'' Kateria asked, hardly able to believe what this woman was saying to her, if she could fight, defend herself, then she wouldn't have to worry about being taken as a slave again, she wouldn't have to put up with the disgusting men who forced themselves on her, she'd truly be free.

''Only if you want to'' Xena shrugged ''I can't teach someone who doesn't want to learn''

Kateria chewed thoughtfully on a piece of pork before replying ''When can we start?'' with a big grin on her face.

''Today if you like. I have some free time after my meetings this afternoon'' on seeing Kateria nod eagerly she added ''Well then. It's a date. I've got to go now but I'll come and collect you after the midday meal'' smiling she left Kateria to muse on what their first lesson might be.


	5. Chapter 5

When Xena returned to her chamber's, she found Kateria leaning on the balcony watching the soldiers sparring in the courtyard below. Standing by the door Xena observed the young woman for a while before striding out onto the balcony and leaning next to Kateria. Inhaling deeply Xena grinned at the girl and indicated for her to follow as she led her down to the courtyard neither of them saying a word. The tension in the air was palpable as Kateria began to wonder what Xena had planned for her, she'd seen the Warrior Princess training her troops earlier and she had not been at all easy on them. In fact Kateria was surprised Xena had any troops left given the viciousness with which she'd trained them, half of the soldiers had to be taken to the castle's healers by the end of her session with them.

''Clear the yard!'' Xena ordered as the pair reached the middle of the dusty space in which Xena trained her elite. Turning to Kateria she said ''Wait there'' before crossing the yard purposefully. The girl watched as Xena crossed over to the racks and racks of weapons before selecting two staffs, weighting them in her hands before turning back to Kateria and throwing her one. ''Right. We are going to start with the staff. A good staff will save your life.. and... with time.. you will be able to use it.. to seriously... disarm... your opponent'... Maybe even kill 'em' Xena circled the girl whilst talking and Kateria watched the Warrior Princess as she did so, partly due to caution, she wasn't sure what Xena was going to do next, and partly because when Xena was in warrior mode she was even more majestic and beautiful than ever. All of a sudden Xena twirled in an arc and brought her staff around towards Kateria's knees in a graceful sweeping motion. Without even thinking Kateria jumped, leaving Xena's staff to contact with thin air as it continued it's journey. Pulling the staff up and over with a grin, Xena drove it toward Kateria's shoulder grinning wider as the girl instinctively blocked the blow with her own staff with a small scream. Twirling once more, Xena used her staff to hit Kateria's ankles knocking the girl to the ground. Unexpectedly as she fell backward Kateria dropped her weapon and grabbed the front of Xena's leathers to stop herself falling. Caught unaware, Xena toppled forwards landing on top of the girl. Grinning sheepishly, she quickly stood pulling the girl with her. A moment passed between the two as they stared into each others eyes and Kateria could have sworn the warrior was about to kiss her as the older woman brushed a strand of hair from her face and ran her fingers gently across her cheek. But then Xena cleared her throat and said ''Well, that was excellent, are you sure you've never had any training?''

Panting from a combination of exertion and the effect of Xena's fingers on her skin Kateria replied ''No.. I've never fought a day in my life... I learned not to''

Nodding in understanding Xena said ''Want to continue?'' as she picked up Kateria's discarded staff and handed it to her.

''Yeah'' the girl smiled and readied herself, _'She really is beautiful'_ Xena thought. _'Such fire and energy, and that smile.. it could melt the heart of Ares himself.'_ Xena shook herself out of her line of thought, _'No, your not getting in slave girl'_ she thought determinedly to herself as she continued with the training. ''Ready Kateria?'' she said as she began once more to circle the girl.

The two women continued training for candlemarks. Only stopping reluctantly as it had gotten too dark to adequately train. Making their way back to Xena's chambers, they ate a light meal together. Both for different reasons were filled with a warm energy. After they had eaten Xena applied more ointment to the scars on Kateria's back before they fell into bed exhausted, falling into dreamless sleep almost instantly.

Their days followed in the same pattern as their second day together. Xena negotiating with warlords and princes and organizing her troops in the morning, and the two women training in the afternoon. Soon the day's rolled into weeks and Xena observed Kateria growing in confidence, strength and skill, she really was an amazing student. Learning fast, adapting techniques quickly, channeling her rage and energy into skill that neared Xena's own. It also didn't escape Xena's notice that the girls physique was changing. She'd become more toned developing a washboard stomach and biceps but still retaining her shapely curves, it seemed to Xena that the girl had become more womanly in the passing weeks and the new confidence she carried only served to make the girl more attractive. She would have to do something to tip the girl into allowing her to conquer her soon or by the gods she would just have to ravage her anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

It was after training one evening that Xena broached the subject of the Lords banquet with Kateria, ''You know Draco, Darphius and I have a banquet coming up to celebrate our recent achievements across Macedonia?'' looking up at Xena and smiling Kateria replied '' Actually, yes the soldiers have talked about it... A few asked me to accompany them'' she added with a grimace of disgust.

_'I'll have to find out which ones and have them beheaded'_ thought Xena to herself, saying aloud ''Ah.. Well I feel kind of foolish now..' she trailed off with an apologetic smile making it very clear that she were about to do the same.

''I..er.. well if _you_ were to ask Xena..'' Kateria blurted out not finishing because Xena hadn't actually asked and the heat of embarrassment that had risen up to color her cheeks had also stopped the rest of the sentence emerging. In truth she would give anything to accompany Xena to the banquet, over the past few weeks she had become more and more attracted to the woman she viewed as her savior but she didn't think the warrior woman would ever want her, a former slave. They'd shared a bed for weeks and even more than a few baths. But still Xena hadn't touched her or given her any indication that her concerns came out of anything more than maybe a kind of sisterly compassion. But then there were odd moments like in the courtyard on their first day of training where she felt almost sure Xena felt the same. She'd gotten to know the impressive warrior woman the last few weeks and knew she had strong principles and a very soft side, that she kept well hidden from her troops. Kateria felt confused, she knew how she felt but as good as she'd gotten at reading Xena, she just couldn't read if the woman were attracted to her or not. She was so lost in thought that she hadn't noticed right away that Xena was looking at her with a curious expression on her face. Turning to face her friend and mentor Kateria asked ''Are you ok Xena?''

''Hmm?'' Xena snapped out of her thoughts ''Yes, I was waiting for you to finish that sentence'' she smiled and made as if to examine her fingernails intently as if they were the most interesting thing on Earth.

Kateria observed Xena's actions she'd gone into warlord mode. Kateria noticed she usually did it when she felt insecure about something. Xena had tried it a few times unsuccessfully during their time together. Kateria smiled affectionately at the woman craning her head to the side so she could make eye contact with the woman warrior ''I'd say yes'' she said her heart leaping at the way Xena's face lit up. Maybe she had been reading her wrong, maybe she was interested just too caring to take advantage of Kateria.

''That's settled then, I'll arrange for something for you to wear and pick you up from my chambers in about 3 candlemarks if that's alright'' Xena smiled brightly ''I have a few things to organize and it would be easier to get ready elsewhere'' Xena explained at the frown from the girl knowing instantly she didn't understand why they weren't preparing themselves together. In truth Xena wanted it to feel like a date but she couldn't let Kateria know that or else she may cotton on to Xena's plan, she was after all a very perceptive girl. Xena dropped Kateria off at her chambers and then instructed a hand maiden to follow her in order to bring Kateria's outfit to her, Xena would choose it herself. She chose for Katerina an emerald green dress that would cling to the girl's figure, she herself would be wearing electric blue and the two colors would look splendid together. She also picked out a necklace set with emeralds and instructed the hand maiden to fix Katerina's hair up, she could see in her minds eye how elegant the young woman would look and the stares that would come their way as they walked into the room together, satisfied with her choices she bade the hand maid on her way and headed off to make preparations for the banquet.

Three candlemarks later Kateria found herself dressed more elegantly than she'd seen anyone dressed in her life. As she paced the room waiting for Xena to call for her she found herself imagining all sorts of half ideas about Xena. It occurred to her that this might be a date, and if so what was Xena expecting tonight when they retired to bed. Not that Kateria did not want the Warrior Princess' advances she merely feared not pleasing the beautiful warrior woman. But what if she were reading too much into this, what if Xena was taking her to the banquet as a friend, merely because like her she did not wish to attend with some greasy soldier who would expect something at the end of the night. Her head span with these thoughts so much so that she did not hear Xena's knock until seconds later, gasping she rushed to the door and opened it. Before her stood a vision of a goddess, in fact Kateria thought that she was possibly even more beautiful than Aphrodite herself. Xena was dressed in an electric blue dress the same style Kateria's was, her hair was fixed in a tumble of ebony curls that framed her face beautifully and her eyes and lips had been painted. ''By the Gods.. Xena..'' Kateria breathed with wonder in her voice ''You look amazing"

''Do I meet your approval my lady?'' Xena laughed affectionately in order to disguise the nerves in her voice and the fact that she was struggling to keep her eyes away from the girl's cleavage, made even more noticeable by the emeralds trailing down her neck to rest between her breasts.

''Definitely!'' Kateria grinned as she continued to stare at the impressive woman before her.

''I must say.. You.. Look beautiful Kateria'' Xena said in a very husky tone, she was fighting the urge to blow off the banquet and ravage the girl right here.

Blushing, Kateria looked at the floor her heart was beating wildly in her chest all she could think about were Xena's lips and the near kiss they'd had weeks ago ''Thanks'' she whispered not really knowing what else to say.

Seeing the flush appear across the girls chest, Xena made a mental note to build the tension that evening. To ensure that Kateria would lose all control and succumb to her desires. Trailing her fingers lightly down the back of the young woman's upper arm as she linked arms with her at the elbow, her stomach turned over as she heard the small gasp escape Kateria's lips, and she said in a remarkably calm tone ''Well we'd best not keep my guests waiting'' she smiled as she led Kateria to the great hall for what would turn out to be a life changing night for the both of them.


End file.
